Little Red and Her Wolf
by bucktooth22
Summary: Red has a wolf. Not a pet, a dangerous animal (mostly) who would kill her as soon as he got the chance. Well, the feeling's mutual...probably.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood

His body stilled, muscle and sinew and bone coming to a graceful stop as blood dripped from his fangs. He lowered himself onto all four and gave his body a soft shake, his thick black fur rustling softly and the thick chain around his neck jingled. On the other end of the chain stood a girl, the leash in one hand and an axe in the other. Her grip on the weapon loosened and she affixed it once more to her back with a single fluid motion. The glowing green eyes of the beast before her watched every move with a subtle curiosity. She knew if she did not pay it enough attention it would result in her death, and so, kept a vigil eye on the creature at all times.

"Master." He gave a patronizing bow, his features twisted in a smirk. His hand went absently to hang on the thick leather strapped to his neck. While in human form, he still had the telltale mark of a werewolf in his canine ears protruding from his mop of black hair, and slightly elongated incisors. Her eyes narrowed on him.

"Best be careful how you play with that, lest you'll end up like these." She said toeing the recently felled carcass at her feet.

"And you best be careful how you play with that axe, lest you end up between my teeth." He said, ears back, teeth bared. She gave the chain a warning yank and he snarled, but backed down.

"We'll sleep here tonight. Clear the bodies while I start a fire." She said.

"As you wish." He bowed once more, his words dripping hostility.

They sat to their first freshly cooked meat in weeks and had enough to pack away for the next day's journey. His eyes followed her every move, and hers, his, but with her ever clutching the chain, and axe so close at hand he dared not make a move. Not yet at least. For now, her word was binding, but soon, he vowed. Soon.

"Get some rest. I'll take first watch." She said, knowing full well neither of them would sleep. They were too vulnerable in this position, and the fire didn't help. He was silent and moved to the safest vantage point, all senses on high alert.

She watched him move, his tanned scarred skin hiding his unimaginable power. His green eyes shut, but his ears were constantly swiveling. The nighttime creatures were emerging and he was aware of every single one. She too was aware, alert, vigilant.

There were two approaching, one on land and one in the sky. Cleverly stealthy, the barn owl ghosted low over the trees, its primaries' giving it undetectably silent flight, but the moonlight glittered in its orb like eyes. On land, the approaching human made nary a sound, his approach only noted by his faint breathing and even fainter heartbeat. He slowed, signaling the owl to inspect their target. Returning shortly it gave no signs of any real danger. Through the tall grasses he saw a small girl and a sleeping man. The girl was so slight and dainty she wouldn't even reach his shoulder in height and her delicate frame would definitely not withstand even an attack from his owl. The sleeping man however, could prove more difficult. He signaled his owl to take the girl while he sought out the man. Stealthily he moved around their small camp, nearing the man, but before he made it even half way, the girl suddenly appeared in front of him.

She pounced, axe swinging expertly and relieving the would-be attacker of his head. The owl swooped low to attack and managed to drive one taloned foot into her left hand before she got a good hold on it and snapped its feathered neck in one move. She dropped the bird by the fire and went over to check the man's body. "Thief, bandit probably." She reported to the wolf, knowing he was listening.

"Justify all you want, you killed that man, cold blooded murder." He replied, not opening his eyes.

"I should have let him kill you." She grumbled as she dragged the body away.

"What stopped you?" He asked. Her eyes found his. He'd never thought of her as light hearted or easygoing, or even the type of person to show any emotion at all, but in that moment, for a brief flash he saw amusement before her gaze returned to cold and unfeeling.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood

As the sun peeked out over the horizon it trickled through the leaves of the dense forest to gently caress the girl and wolf. He stopped and turned his face to the sky, reveling in the feel of it on his skin. Upon opening his eyes again, he found the girl before him, her face scrunched in anger or confusion or some other emotion. She was not the best as expressing emotions and generally tried not to emote at all. "What are you doing?" She asked, pale features glaring up at him.

"You have to take a break some times." He shrugged. "Smell the flowers, feel the sun on your face, the dirt under your feet, the air in your lungs." He said. She looked around as if searching for something.

"Are you done taking a break or shall we make a day of it?" She asked. He looked at her for a long moment. She was the kind of girl you'd look at and think she never worked a day in her life. She looked the part of a princess, pale as the moon, clothes never creased, and with a frame as delicate as a blade of grass, not to mention her attitude. However, as haughty as she was she seemed oblivious to the small joys in life, or any joy at all. Chuckling he gave the chain a soft tug.

"Lead on." He said.

They arrived at a small town and quickly located the inn. She went inside to rent a room while he waited outside.

"Hey man." A guy grumbled and stumbled over, clearly intoxicated.

"Hello friend." He replied smiling.

"I saw thut girl ya wur wit. Is she fur sale?" He asked leaning heavily on his new friend.

"How much are you willing to offer?" He asked as a cunning smile curled his lips.

"This much fur tha night?" He asked pressing his coin purse into the other's hand. He looked into its contents before chuckling and offering a friendly smile.

"Not enough. Got anything else to trade?"

"How 'bout an hour?" The drunkard asked. He laughed.

"How about you untie me and I'll go negotiate with her for you?" He asked, all smiles.

"Or how about you wander off and I don't kill you both?" Red asked, axe over one shoulder as she looked at her wolf with narrowed eyes.

"Hey, I didn't do anything." The man said as he stumbled over his own feet in his haste to flee lest she use that big axe on him.

"Give me the purse." She said turning to the dog who was looking at her, all innocence.

"Split the haul?" He asked. She untied his chain and gave it a hard yank.

"Give me the purse." She repeated. He sighed and gave her the small pouch. She dragged him into their room, but was stopped in the lobby by the innkeeper.

"We don't serve his kind here." He said pointing at the man on a leash. His ears went back and he growled low.

"I already paid. If you think to stop me from going to my room you may find it's harder than you think." She said, her hand going to the handle of her axe where it was resting against her back.

"Take that mutt and get out." The innkeeper said and some of those sitting in the lobby stood. From the appearance of those standing, tall, dark, and scary, they were mercenaries.

"Hey little girl, just leave." One of the more tall and intimidating ones said.

"You don't want to start this." Another agreed.

"I don't want a fight, I just want a good night's rest and we'll be gone in the morning." She said moving towards the hall that led to the bedrooms.

"Just leave the beast outside." The innkeeper said.

"No, he stays with me." She said, her hand tightening on his leash.

"Well then you two can stay elsewhere." The innkeeper said. She looked around at the men and women standing opposed to her one night residence and a small smile crossed her lips. Silently she loosened her hold on the chain and drew her axe leaping at the nearest hooded mercenary and loping his head off. Her wolf attacked another, taking her queue and they thinned the numbers considerably before she pulled him back and walked past the mortified innkeeper and to their room. She sat on the small bed and removed her boots. She took off her red hood and hung it by the door.

"I'll take watch." He said assuming she was in no mood to argue over who stayed up.

"If you get tired just wake me and we'll trade." She said flopping down on the bed with her axe still in her hand and the chain in the other.

He waited until she was asleep before moving around the room, checking the windows and door, before finally returning to her side, eyes narrowing on the chain. Carefully he pulled it link by link from her hand until he was at the last one. He took a deep silent breath before his eyes found her face. She must have really been exhausted to snap at the patrons of the inn so hastily. Finally. He freed the last one and wrapped the chain in a blanket, lest the silver touch him. He moved over to her side. He could kill her. He had every reason to: she treated him like a dog. But he simply couldn't bring himself to. He knew so many of his kind had been killed and always thought this fate was worse, but here she was, trusting him, treating him as close to an equal as he was likely to get. He slipped out of the room. By the time he got outside and was sure of his escape he heard a scream. He'd never heard it, but he knew who's it was. Dropping the carefully gathered blanket and its dangerous silver contents he ran back into the inn and to the room they had just shared. He got there in time to see five men dragging a tiny squirming figure. Snarling he lowered himself onto all fours, his eyes darkening with anger as he charged after the mob bearing Red away.

"Not so fast mutt." Cackled a voice as his chain leash gave a sharp yank stopping his progress before he felt a sharp impact on his head and was rendered unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood

When he woke he was aware that the chain affixed to his collar was gone. The bright red strap around his neck remained but the silver leash was nowhere in sight. Then he remembered Red being kidnapped and snarled, looking around to get his bearing. He had been thrown with the trash. They probably thought he was dead and took all of value off him, the silver of his leash included, and left him for dead. Smirking he rose and brushed off the debris. He stalked into the inn, snarling viciously at the innkeeper who cowered in fear. His ears back, and teeth bared he went to the room they'd been in last night to catch Red's scent. Following it was, at first, easy, but as it progressed it grew more challenging. He tugged on the red collar. It clashed horribly with his dark mysterious look. She was the only one who could remove it, having been the one who cast the spell to bind it to him. What little magic she knew, he huffed at the memory, she'd used on him. The binding spell was powerful and was her only real magical talent. Having lost the scent once again he began spreading out from where he'd last had it in an attempt to catch the trail once more. He could find a more powerful witch or wizard to undo the bind to her and release the collar, but this, he rationalized, was a more sure solution. He sat on the dirt ground and grumbled about losing the scent.

"Hey there pup." An old man said hobbling out of his home.

"What do you want old man?" He snapped back.

"Got a name?" The man asked, clearly having taken no offense to his rude retort.

"No." He answered honestly, pouting even more.

"How about you come on inside and we'll see about getting you a real name and maybe something to eat." The kindly old man said offering his hand.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Everyone just calls me Grandpa." He said offering the man in the street his hand and pulling him to his feet.

"Sorry Grandpa, I have to get back to work." He said.

"I hope you find what you're looking for son." The man said ruffling his hair before going back into his house. Head hung low, ears drooping, and eyes downcast, the wolf got back to his search. Catching the trail a few streets away from where he last had it, he set off at a run.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood

Red slumped down, her dress torn and face bruised and dripping blood. "Why can't you just leave well enough alone little girl?" The man before her asked. She lurched against the chains binding her, snapping and lashing at her attacker. He laughed at her weak attempt to break out of her chains and smacked her across the face. "You attacked my men and for what? A werewolf?" He spat disgustedly. "And where is he now? Your loyal dog, nowhere to be found." He laughed.

"I hope he stays clear of you lot. Wouldn't want to waste his time on a useless bunch like you." She said.

"We caught you didn't we." He said chuckling as he took another shot to her face. Her head whipped to the side and she spat blood.

"Five to one sleeping little girl is hardly a fair fight." She said. "Now how about you stop tickling me and hit me like a real man." She said spitting blood in his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood

He followed the trail for days, resting only enough to keep him going. He ran out of food on the fifth day and continued three more before thinking he may need to eat. Stopping he sat on a rock. He shut his eyes and rubbed his calloused hands across his exhausted face. There was a fox sleeping in its den, and some rabbits rustling around a patch of thistles. A dear scraped some bark off a tree with its antlers. Shifting to his wolf form he let out a howl.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood

The passing of time was only tracked by her regular reprieve. Assuming this was when her torturer was sleeping, she counted that as the days. She strained against the chains binding her, her wrists were caked in dried blood and the smell of fresh blood wafted over her as she struggled against her bindings. Pulling with all of her strength and weight she felt her thumb give way as a new wave of pain washed over her. Dislocating her thumb was not very high on her list of things she wanted to do that day, but it had been almost two weeks. One hand free she managed to free the other one without loss of any useful digits and after that freeing her legs was practically easy. Once free, her bare feet growing ice cold on the cobbled stone floor, she raced over to the door and wrenched it open. She wished she could get her axe, but as she didn't know where they'd taken it she instead turned her attention to finding an exit. By the time she finally got out of the castle she had ripped open almost all of her injuries not to mention made fresh bruises on her knees from stumbling. Once in the open air she gulped down the fresh pine scented oxygen, eager for something other than the stale air of the cellar she had been held in and glad to smell something other than her own blood. Scrambling off her hands and knees she rushed blindly into the forest.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Little Red Riding Hood

His head snapped up and his eyes went wide. Flashing a dangerous shade of green he ran on all fours as fast as he could. Slowing from his energy sapping speed he lowered himself and peered through the tall grasses and shade casting trees, sniffing the air. His eyes caught a flash of red and he knew it was her. He stayed where he was, low in the grass, sniffing. Shouting began and others tearing through the trees in search of their escaped hostage. Snarling he burst from his hiding spot and tore after the nearest attacker, taking down those closest to Red's trail before running after her scent, a now familiar quest.

He caught up to her easily, as she had collapsed. He nudged her cheek, her entire body was bruised and bleeding and her usually skinny figure was now even thinner, her bones protruding and her skin paper thin and barely stretched enough to cover her small body. Her dress, while already short, was ripped so much it barely covered her and her ruby red hair was matted and caked with blood. Two dogs burst into view, snarling and snapping their jaws at him. Clearly hunting dogs for the party chasing them, they eyed the two with a vicious hunger. He snarled and snapped back, his hackles rising and his ears flat against his skull. Keeping the two hunting dogs in his vision he managed to get Red on his back. Backing away he snapped at them once more before breaking off at a run. The two dogs chased him, howling and snapping at his heels. He kicked them off and ran faster. The dogs fell behind but he didn't slow down, he kept going until he collapsed by a stream. Shifting back to his human form he went over and gulped down water, splashing his face and then bringing Red over and splashing her awake. She sputtered and sat up with an angry expression on her face. "Master." He said with a smirk. Her eyes went wide and she flung her bony arms around his neck hugging him.

"You came back for me." She said finally letting go and gulping down water and taking deep gasping breaths.

"Well I figured if I saved you you might consider taking this off." He said tugging on his collar.

"Was that the only reason you came back for me?" She asked looking like she believed that was the truth. He looked into her eyes for a long time. He seemed to have been making excuses to come save her the whole journey but now here he was faced with that exact question. Was it just because this collar clashed with his style? Or because it signified that he was bound to her and he wanted to be able to make choices for himself. While he did crave freedom like he craved breathing he still questioned his need for a division between them.

"Just take it off." He said. She seemed unchanged by his dismissing tone and did as he asked. He felt suddenly swept up in his freedom, able to do anything he wished a broad smile appeared on his scarred face. He changed to his wolf form and tore off into the foliage. She sat by the lake, looking into the water and feeling serene. The hunting dogs would catch up to her soon and she had no strength left in her to fight them. Resigned to her fate she splashed some water on her face, feeling the dried blood and caked grime begin to slowly crumble away as she repeated her actions.

Finally the dogs burst through the tree line followed by a man who must have been over seven feet tall. In his boulder sized hand was her axe, although in his hands it looked more like a toothpick. He lumbered over to her, and raised the axe over his head. She lowered her head, accepting her fate.

A blur of black and flash of green and the man fell, dropping the axe and causing the two dogs to yelp and run away.

"I want a name. And to be treated like an equal not a pet. And I want-" His demands died on his tongue as she once more collapsed. Sighing, he gathered her into his arms, looking down at her sleeping face as he cradled her in his arms. She was so small, light, delicate, vulnerable. Her arms went around his neck and her head rested on his shoulder and he wondered if it was a conscious decision or not. Leaning precariously with her in his arms, he managed to scoop up her axe before he walked off into the woods, the moon's reflection just peeking over the horizon to shine in the water.


End file.
